According to the Environmental Protection Agency (“EPA”), radon causes approximately 20,000 cancer deaths annually, making radon the second leading cause of lung cancer and the first leading cause of lung cancer among non-smokers. Radon may be found in any building, and radon levels may vary from day to day. The EPA recommends that action be taken when radon levels in buildings exceed 4 picocuries radon per liter of air (4 pCi/L).
Conventional radon sensors or detectors are configured for use in residential markets (e.g., homes) and typically operate as standalone sensors or detectors with audio alarms, even when used in a non-residential market. Conventional radon sensors enable a user to detect or monitor radon levels on-site with the audio alarm broadcast from the radon sensors where the radon sensors are located. Some of the more sophisticated conventional radon detectors may print out a report and download the data to a computer.